Asuka, en el País de las Maravillas
by Sirus Jolt
Summary: Descúbran lo que se deba descubrir. En esta historia, en este País, todos son invitados. Regla, búsca.


-Lo que se puede encontrar¿valdrá la pena de ser buscado?-

Hacía una hermosa mañana en Tokio-3. El sol irradiaba con todo su esplendor. El calor del verano se hacía presente desde muy en la mañana, y los que se encontraban en la cama caían en un sopor delicioso que los hacía no levantarse de sus camas. Los ancianos rociaban agua en la entrada de su casa, y la frescura del agua hacía que los que pasaran se sintieran felices. En las casas aún no se escuchaban los sonidos de la tele y la radio, y los niños aún no se levantaban. La montañas eran rociadas con luces naranjas en sus picos, y todo aquel que se levantara de su cama viendo ese paisaje, se sentiría en el paraíso, y sería feliz, con un día perfecto de sol.

-Maldito sol- Un grito desgarró el silencio que había en el departamento en donde vivían la mayor de Nerv, Misato Katsuragui, al piloto de la Evangelion Unidad 1 Shinji Ikari y de la piloto de la Unidad 2 Asuka Langley.

-Si ese idiota de Shinji hubiera lavado las cortinas la semana pasada, no tendría que pegarme el sol en mi hermosa cara- Asuka se levantó con cara de pocos amigos, humeando ya sea por el sol o por el enojo.

Asuka se levantó completamente de su cama y salió dando bostezos, esquivando varios libros de física moderna, y un celular que estaban tirados en el suelo, a un lado de su uniforme de escuela.

Con la pijama aún puesta, Shinji salió de su cuarto, despertado por los gritos de Asuka, y aún entorpecido por el sueño.

Y, si no fuera por lo que sucedió ayer, lo que está a punto de suceder tendría otro final¿o no?.

-Auch- Asuka y Shinji se dieron un tope en la cabeza, con eso, tanto Shinji y Asuka terminaron de despertar.

-Fíjate por donde andas, estúpido- Asuka arremetió contra Shinji, intentando que su furia se calmara (¿?), pero al ver al causante de lo que en ese momento sentía la hizo enfurecerse más.

-Anda¿qué no tienes que preparar el desayuno hoy?- Asuka pasó dándole un garnuchazo a Shinji, y empujándolo a un lado para que pudiera pasar por el angosto pasillo en donde estaban los cuartos para poder ir al baño, haciendo que Shinji se cayera golpeándose en la nariz.

-Buenos Días, Asuka- Shinji se levantó del suelo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, sujetándose la nariz, que le sangraba.

Shinji salió con pereza del pasillo, con cuidado de no caerse por culpa del sueño que aún tenía. Shinji agarró el mandil que colgaba en una de las sillas de la pequeña salita de estar que tenían, prendió la televisión en el canal 11, y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Al cabo de unos minutos, el olor a salchichas con huevo (que no es lo mismo huevo con salchichas), a rica leche con café invadió todo el ambiente del departamento; y el sonido del microondas y del refrigerador abriéndose y cerrándose, atrajo la atención de la última integrante de esta pequeña, tan conocida por la raza, familia.

-Que tal, Shinji. ¿Qué cocinas?- Misato, con su nariz para arriba, oliendo profundamente el aire, se apareció por el quicio de la entrada de la cocina, con una muy feliz cara.

-Buenos Días, Misato. Un poco de huevo y café.- Shinji volteó a donde estaba Misato, y con una sonrisa la saludo.

-Veo que hoy amaneciste muy de buenas Misato- Shinji volvió al sartén a mover los huevos, y echarle también ().

-Sí. ¿Quién no podría estar feliz con este sol?- Misato corrió a sentarse a uno de los sillones que había cerca de la ventana, apagó el televisor, y se puso a ver el horizonte.

-No te molesta¿verdad Shinji?- Misato se acomodó en el sillón.

-¿Eh? O, no para nada. No hay nada bueno que ver durante las mañanas, a excepción de las noticias- Shinji continuaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Sí, lo mejorcillo del once son el noticiero (cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia) y Bizbirije (¿A quién no le gusta Bizbirije?)- Misato recargó su brazo en el borde de la ventana, y su mentón en el brazo, acomodándose mejor. El aire fresco movía sus cabellos morados, y ella, cerrando los ojos, disfrutaba de aquella mañana.

-¿Pero quién puede ver tan mediocre programa? Solo un inepto como tú, Shinji- Asuka seguía en pijama, con el pelo alborotado y con una ojeras que daban miedo.

-Que tal, Asuka. Y gracias por decirme mediocre- Misato saludo a Asuka. Ella sólo soltó un gruñido como respuesta. Misato se reacomodó en la ventana, justo donde se veía a Asuka llegar al comedor-sala, ya l verla tan desaliñada, se le ocurrió una de sus jugarretas.

-Mira que ojerosa estás, Asuka. ¿Quién te trae loca, dime?- Misato olía a pelea matutina, su deporte favorito.

-Hay, Misato. ¿En quién podría pensar, sino fuera en Kaji?- Asuka junto sus manos y se le iluminó la cara. –El es el único hombre al que me entregaré- Asuka se puso feliz y se fue a sentar a la mesa.

-Mira, que es muy voluble- Misato pensaba con ironía, así que se levantó de la ventana y se reacomodó en el sillón.

-¿Y qué me dices de Shinji?- Misato sabía que esta observación iba a hacer enojar mucho a Asuka.

-Ese perdedor, mejor ni lo toco. No se vaya a dar ilusiones- Asuka se cruzó de brazos, pero sin dejar de estar feliz. Misato se cayó del sillón (¿?) sin poder creer que la Demonio Alemán no hizo ni siquiera un ruidito de enojo.

-¿No será que me estás evadiendo?- Claro, Misato no se iba a dar por vencida.

-Por supuesto que no. Deseas que me fije en Shinji para que Kaji pueda ser sólo tuyo¿no es verdad? Ya estás muy vieja, y te preocupas por eso- Ahora sí, Asuka estaba empezándose a molestar por la insistencia de la mayor. –Pero¿qué le sucede hoy?- Asuka pensaba en sí.

-¿A quién le llamas vieja?... Oye, Shinji- Misato hizo un puchero de enojo (-) y se levantó del sillón para sentarse en el comedor.

Mientras, Shinji ya había terminado el desayuno, que se encaminaba a la mesa con los platos.

-Sí, Misato- Shinji dejó la bandeja en la mesa, y fue por los manteles. Misato se levantó.

-Déjame que te ayude- Misato olía a nueva caza.

-Gracias, Misato. Pero dime¿qué quieres?-

-Dime, Shinji. ¿Tú crees que yo ya estoy vieja?- Misato se acercó mucho a Shinji, invadiendo su espacio vital y haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Pues... Claro...- Shinji no podía más con la hemorragia que se le venía. El sólo pensar en Misato de "esa" forma lo hacía babear. Misato se dio cuenta, y se abrazó a sí misma.

-Entonces- Misato se acercó mucho más a Shinji, con cara traviesa (-)

-Claro... Que no... Todos creemos que eres muy chula... Vieja, ni de chiste...- Shinji se adelantó a dejar los manteles a la mesa.

-¿Quiénes creen? Dime, Shinji¿quiénes creen que aún soy muy joven?- Misato se volvió a la mesa con cucharas en la mano, y riéndose para sus adentros.

-Este... Pues...- Shinji se puso más colorado de lo que estaba, sabiendo que estaba ya en la mira de caza de Misato, osease que estaba en problemas. –Todos los que te queremos, Misato...- Uf, le sudó gacho a Shinji.

-Asuka piensa que soy vieja- Misato volvió su mira a Asuka. Shinji, por otro lado, empezaba a sudar frío.

-Así es, ya eres muy, pero muy vieja- Asuka se preparó para desayunar, sin siquiera importarle la insistencia de Misato (¿?).

-Es decir, que tú no me quieres- Por donde se pueda, es más divertido.

-Yo no he dicho eso, sólo he dicho que eres vieja- Asuka levantó la charola, y se puso más feliz, pero luego luego recordó que estaba enojada con Shinji.

-Vaya, tercero. Por fin te atreves a hacer un desayuno decente- Asuka no quería darle ánimos a Shinji, ni mucho menos sucediendo lo de ayer.

-Sabía que ibas a tener hambre después de ...- Shinji se tapó la boca. Ya casi iba a soltar la sopa.

-¿Después de qué, Asuka?- Misato ya estaba preparándose para... Atacar sin piedad a Asuka. Shinji estaba entre la espada y la pared; por un lado, Misato no se volvió a preguntarle a el, pero Asuka sí que lo vapulearía; esta mañana no debió levantarse.

-De estudiar todos esos libros de física para ayudar al tarado de Shinji, por que no sabe nada- Asuka comenzó a comer normalmente, un poco alebrestada por la plática, pero no enojada.

Tanto Shinji como Misato tenían los ojos chiquitos por la incredulidad del momento. No era posible que la Amenaza Roja no se hubiera levantado de la mesa, o golpeado a Shinji, o golpeado a Shinji con la mesa. Esto ya estaba muy raro.

-Asuka¿te sientes bien?- Shinji ya estaba, de verdad, preocupándose por su existencia, mientras que a Misato, pues, se le olvidó todo el asunto, y se dispuso a comer.

El desayuno no pasó a mayores, y Asuka y Misato terminaron primero que Shinji, y se fueron a sus cuartos. Shinji, por otra parte, apenas si degustaba su desayuno. Se la pasó jugando con los huevos () y el tenedor, y al cabo de un rato, decidió que no tenía apetito, y juntó lo que quedaba del desayuno, se lo dio a Pen-Pen, la mascota de Misato, que en realidad, desde que llegó, Shinji lo a estado cuidando el solo.

Shinji se fue a lavar los platos del desayuno, pensativo en lo que podría pasarle a Asuka, y lo que le podría pasar a el por causa de Asuka. No era normal esa conducta en ella, y, sino mal recordaba Shinji, del libro que se encontró de "Leyendas Alemanas", dice la leyenda que en la Alemania feudal existía una joven princesa que tenía a todos lo príncipes enamorados de ella, pero que a ninguno hacía caso, y que si alguno llegaba de verdad a enfadarle, ella le concedía sólo una cita a los jardines reales, con todas las atenciones hechas por ella; más tardaba el príncipe en sentirse feliz, cuando se veía el mismo, desnudo, con los tanates y las tepalcuanas todas golpeadas, en plena calle y recordando para toda su vida la bella sonrisa de aquella princesa alemana de cabellos de fuego. Shinji tragó en frío, le dio un escalofrío, y el plato que estaba lavando... lo termino de lavar. Para Shinji, este a sido una de las mañanas más raras, imposibles, locas, que le han sucedido, creyendo que cuando se enteró que iba a ser piloto se quedaba atrás con esta mañana.

Transcurrió lo que quedaba de la mañana tranquilo, como cualquier sábado sin clases, con un sol radiante y un cielo despejado, con el aire fresco y puro, pero encerrado en el cuarto por haber reprobado física, geometría, y diferencial. Shinji suspiró, y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la elipse trasladada, cuando su puerta se abrió y estaba Asuka parada, con un hermoso vestido amarillo, primaveral, con sus cabellos de fuego sueltos.

-Tercero, quiero que vengas conmigo, ahora mismo- Asuka se volteó para salir del cuarto de Shinji. –Y no quiero que tardes, si sabes lo que te conviene- Asuka salió por completo.

Shinji sintió más que escalofrió. –Ahora sí, ya me cargó- Y su alma empezó a salirse de su cuerpo. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que si moría en esos momentos, de su cuerpo no quedaría nada, aunque probablemente, después de estar solo con Asuka, no quede nada de el, y de sopetón regresó el alma en pena a Shinji.

Recobrando un poco de vida, suspirando, Shinji salió despacio, con mucha precaución, de su cuarto, cuidándose de que no fuera una de las ya clásicas trampas de Asuka.

-Anda, vamonos a pasear a la alameda- Asuka tenía entre sus manos un bonito sombrero de ala ancha de palma tejida, con una rosa en un costado. Shinji se puso frió, recordando en esos momentos la leyenda alemana.

-Pero, mira que dejar a una dama esperando para pasear es de mala educación- Asuka dio un bufido, se acercó a Shinji, y tomándolo del brazo, lo llevó hasta afuera.

-Pero... Asuka... ¿Por...- Shinji se calló por que la mano de Asuka le tapó la boca suavemente.

-Vamos, no digas nada. Aún no. Espérate a que lleguemos.- Asuka puso una cara muy tierna, sincera (-) que hizo que Shinji se pusiera helado.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- Shinji comenzó a delirar –Entre lo hermosa que está, lo que siento por ella, y por como es ella, creo que me voy a morir feliz, dolorosamente feliz- El alma de Shinji ya se estaba hiendo de nuevo de su cuerpo, pero Asuka, dándole un zape a Shinji, este reacciono.

-No, aún no es tu hora. Creía que el gran Shinji iba a soportar dar un pasea conmigo- Asuka lo vio sonrojada, y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ahora sí, sí que sí- Shinji no tuvo más remedio que acompañar a Asuka. Salieron del departamento, dejando que la dormilona de Misato siguiera durmiendo, y se encaminaron hacia el parque, con un Shinji llorando su tan mala suerte, y una Asuka esperanzada en un día perfecto.

A los primero rayos del sol que le pegaron al rostro de Asuka, ella se puso su sombrero, que le hacia tan bonito conjunto con su vestido amarillo y su pelirrojo, y que hacía a todos los muchachos que pasaban cerca de ella se les fueran los ojos por lo bonita que estaba.

Hacia una brisa de medio día deliciosa, de esa que cuando estás en el sol, no te quemas ni te encalo rizas, sólo te sientes tan bien, que nada más importa; bueno, eso para cualquiera, pero Shinji estaba pasando las de Caín, gozando sus últimos momentos de felicidad, con la que era su inspiración del amor, pero a la ves su verdugo.

Mientras, Asuka se la pasaba bien. Ella siempre había odiado el clima de Japón, sobre todo el verano, pero este era un día muy hermoso y agradable como para pasarla en el cuarto. Era mucho mejor estar acompañada por el causante de sus penas, desde que llegó. Y vaya que le había costado darse cuenta, pero con lo que pasó ayer, era irremediable que no se diera cuenta. Así es, pero, ella no dejaría de ser ella, sólo por que ha descubierto más cosas de las que ella no sabía que podía conocer.

Llegaron al parque. Era un lugar muy grande, con muchos árboles verdes, tupidos, con pájaros que piaban a cada rato. No había mucha gente, ya que los ataques... Bueno, creo que la raza ya se sabe ese cuento. Sólo había estudiantes aprovechando el día para utilizar los libros como almohada, y los sueños utilizarlos como guía. Pequeños que mejor estaban acostados en el pasto, después de andar jugando con los aspersores, refrescándose del sol.

Asuka estaba guardando estos momentos en su corazón, en tanto Shinji también, pero lo hacía como si fueran los últimos de su vida.

-Oye, Asuka...- Shinji ya no aguantaba esta sensación, mientras que Asuka suspiró muy profundamente.

Asuka sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría, ya que el simple sonido de la voz de Shinji le hacía ver que su vida, como la conocía ahora, ya no iba a ser la misma. -¿Por qué rayos me tenía que pasar esto?- Asuka sintió desfallecer, pero se detuvo, y colocando su mano en el pecho, dio un suspiro muy grande.

-Shinji, cállate- Asuka comenzaría, de nuevo, su juego.

-Pero... Asuka...- Shinji ya temía que Asuka fuera preparando su espada de verdugo (tienen un nombre, por que son especiales esas espadas) para que, cuando él estuviera más distraído, le cortara los tanates y las tepalcuanas de un cuajo.

-Grandísimo estúpido, te dije que te callaras hasta que yo te dijera. Ahora lo estás arruinando, como siempre- Modo Asuka Mártir Contraataca activado, jeje (L).

-Perdóname, Asuka- Shinji ya estaba trabado, y Asuka lo sabía.

-Perdón, siempre, todo el tiempo, pides perdón. Como ayer¿acaso creíste tú que yo contigo fuera lo que tú fuiste a decirme? Y te disculpaste, Dios santo- Sabía Asuka que esto le iba a doler a Shinji, pero quería ser ella hasta en los últimos momentos, ya saben.

-Pero, Asuka. Lo de ayer, perdóname- Modo Shinji Me Siento Miserable Por Sentirme Miserable Compasivo Por Una Diosa Pelirroja Pidiéndole Siempre Perdón Activado (-).

-Y de nuevo¿jamás vas a hacer algo por ti mismo?- Asuka sabía que ahora tendría que ser ella la que sufriría, pero no había de otra, ya que era la primera vez que lo hace.

-Perdón, pero, es que no sé que hacer- Modo Shinji Me Voy A Morir Sin Mis Tanates Activado.

-¿Acaso has sabido hacer otra cosa que no saber que hacer? Dios mío, no sé como te designaron piloto- Y ahí va, lo mismo de siempre. Asuka, la diferencia de este momento, empezó a sufrir antes de lo que creía ella. Era la única forma de hacer que Shinji se enfureciera.

-Sabes muy bien lo que sucedió, Asuka- Shinji comenzó a molestarse. Por lo regular, Asuka lo molestaba con estos comentarios cuando Shinji acababa de matar a un ángel, pero¿ahora? Esto ya no era un juego, y Shinji se dio cuenta de ello.

Asuka ya no podía más, pero después de lo que vivió ayer, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Ah, sí. Que tu papi te obligó¿no?- Asuka no estaba preparada –A, no, espera, fue que aceptaste por ver a la muñeca toda malherida¿verdad?- Esto sí que jamás lo había dicho Asuka –Siempre protegiéndote con las faldas de una mujer¿o no, Shinji?- Puede que esto sea lo más estúpido que haya hecho Asuka.

Shinji comenzó a cerrar sus puños, a mirar al suelo, reviviendo cada momento, forzado a eso. -¿Acaso fue por lo de ayer; este es mi castigo por creerme digno de ella; acaso no soy digno? Bien, pues, ya veremos quien no es digno- Shinji cerró firmemente sus puños.

-¿A, sí? Claro, como no soy el piloto de la Unidad 2¿verdad?- Shinji ya explotó, y nada lo detendría. –Ah, pero¿cuántos ángeles a eliminado esa Unidad? Yo te diré, ninguno, Ni un maldito ángel- Shinji sabía que tenía razón, y siempre lo decía, pero ahora lo que sentía era un dolor muy intenso en el corazón. -¿Acaso esa Unidad sirve para algo? No sirve, no es útil, no ha protegido nada, sólo a su piloto que se jacta de ser lo que no es- Eso era nuevo para Shinji, pero es que lo tenía ya tanto tiempo enterrado, y ella era la que decidía si Shinji abría la caja de Pandora o no, y para Shinji, ella ya decidió y el sólo obedecía.

-Shinji...- Asuka tenía el alma en la garganta, y la mano en su pecho, sintiendo cada estocada que Shinji le daba.

-¿Crees que me importaría si algo te sucediera? Pues, ya no. Eso a quedado en el pasado- Shinji comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, de dolor, coraje, pero de tristeza, ya que el no quería lastimar a Asuka.

-Shinji... Yo no... Escúchame...- Asuka de verdad estaba sufriendo. Esto era mucho. Lo de ayer le afectó mucho. ¿Acaso valdrá la pena esta búsqueda, de verdad; es necesario buscar algo que puedo encontrar; puedo encontrar algo en Shinji? Asuka comenzó a llorar, algo que hizo mucho cuando era niña, y juró no volver a hacerlo.

-¿Y tú, cuándo me escuchaste? Creí que solamente era yo el que pedía una oportunidad- Shinji de verdad no quería decirle esto a Asuka, de verdad.

-Pero, Shinji, no es justo...- Asuka tendría que hablar con franqueza. Que duro es oír estas palabras.

Asuka comenzó a palidecer. –Así que esto es lo que siente Shinji cuando le digo estas cosas- Asuka se daba cuenta de todo el dolor que daba. –Pero, el tampoco, no creo- Asuka también comenzó a darse cuenta de los sentimientos y del carácter verdaderos de Shinji.

-¿Crees saber lo que es justicia?- Los puños de Shinji estaban completamente pálidos, al contrario de su rostro, rojo y ardiente. –No lo sabes. Nada más allá de tu razón es válido, ni siquiera las personas que te importan-

-Pero, Shinji, es que tú tampoco te pusiste a pensar en lo que yo siento...- Asuka estaba destrozada, no sabía que hacer ya.

-¿Y era necesario saber lo que tú sentías?- Shinji sintió que todo su coraje y dolor se iba al caño. Asuka había acertado.

-Si lo que me dijiste ayer es cierto, es lo primero que debiste haber hecho...- Asuka se empezó a sentir un poco aliviada; había un camino, en el que los dos no habían pasado.

-Pues, claro que es verdad- Shinji comenzó, muy despacio, a abrir sus puños. Poco a poco, volvió a revivir cada una de las palabras que el le dijo a Asuka. Igual, Asuka fue recordando las mismas palabras que escucho, y que la hicieron menos que una niña imbécil, sin nada de qué presumir.

-Entonces¿por qué?- Asuka levantó la mirada hacia Shinji. Este estaba con la cabeza gacha, sosteniéndose el crisma con la mano derecha, sollozando dolorosamente.

-¿Por qué Shinji?- Asuka se acercó más a Shinji, tomó su mano de la cabeza, y del mentón lo sostuvo. Shinji comenzó a temblar, ahora sí que no sabía que hacer.

-Dime, si lo que ayer fue verdad, lo que hice para que me hayas matado- Asuka levantó la cara de Shinji.

El rostro de Asuka estaba tan rozado, lágrimas salían por esos ojos azules, tratando de encontrar una respuesta fiel de Shinji.

Shinji estaba totalmente desarmado, aquella mirada no era la de Asuka egocéntrica, ni siquiera era la de ella cuando se conocieron. Esa mirada era una nueva que Shinji observaba tan cuidadosamente.

Y fue entonces, que los sentimientos de aquellos dos afloraron. Asuka, por un lado, sintiendo todo el dolor causado por las palabras dichas a aquél que estaba a su frente, dándose cuenta de lo que en verdad buscaba, de lo que tanto anhelaba. Shinji, por el otro, sintiendo el arrepentimiento de no poder hacer nada bueno, ni siquiera por la mujer amada; recordando todos los momentos en los que el le había dado la espalda a Asuka, sin siquiera pensar en lo que le pasaba, repugnándose a sí mismo por el poco hombre que de verdad resultaba. Así, cada uno, lentamente, acariciados por la suave brisa, con las risas, cánticos del cielo, de los niños jugando, recordando lo que han pasado juntos, dándose cuenta de la unión que se establecía en ellos, dejaron de llorar. Se estaban mirando muy intensamente, y aún corrían lagrimillas rebeldes de Asuka, a quien, en ese momento, ya no le importaba que la vieran llorar, que la vieran ser débil; Shinji sintió que la mirada de Asuka irradiaba una fuerza que siempre fue la que le ayudó a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, y sonrió por primera ves en tanto tiempo, su corazón estaba feliz, por que al fin pudo comprender, sin los malditos remordimientos, los verdaderos sentimientos de Asuka; Ella, al verlo sonreír, sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a latir, y una nueva sensación de paz, de tranquilidad, y supo que aquél niño, aquel pervertido, fue la que le hizo cambiar, aunque también la desarmó por completo, pero estaba feliz, tal vez, por primera vez en su vida.

"Hubo una vez un niño que caminaba sólo por las calles del Mundo. Era uno de esos niños que se aparecían de repente, y con el mismo misterio con que llegaban, desaparecían. Aquel niño tenía su ropa desgastada, pero no se fijaba por lo que otras gentes le decían, y rechazaba la comida que le daban.

Ese mismo día, una niña de cabellos pelirrojos lloraba desconsoladamente, agarrando una muñeca con el mismo color de pelo que su dueña.

El niño, al oír el llanto de la muchacha, se acercó a ella, y sosteniendo la muñeca de la chica, la tomó de su mano, y la abrazó.

La niña dejó de llorar, y cerrando mucho los ojos, correspondió a aquel abrazo, sintiendo que todo su dolor desaparecía.

Aquel niño se sintió muy feliz, ya que la niña, aparte de que dejó de llorar, le correspondió el abrazo, y dejó de sufrir.

Unas personas vieron a la niña abrazada con aquel desconocido, y la jalaron, deshaciendo el abrazo tan de pronto como lo fue dado.

La niña abrió mucho los ojos, y, gritándole al niño, pataleó y forcejeó con su celador.

El niño se sorprendió mucho por el jalón que sintió, por la falta de calor, pero no se movió cuando la niña le gritaba por el, sin embargo, sus ojos azules comenzaron a humedecerse.

Mucha gente pasó a su lado, y la muñeca que se le cayó a la niña, fue pisada por todo el tumulto.

El niño fue por la muñeca, después de que toda la gente se fuera, y la abrazó muy fuerte; Fue cuando vio la esquela tirada donde estaba la muñeca.

Decidido, el niño se fue corriendo directo al panteón, donde muy probablemente estaría la niña, a todo pulmón corrió, pues su deseo de volverla a ver era muy grande.

La niña, por lo tanto, se tranquilizó con lo mismo con lo que se tranquilizaban los esclavos, resignación. Todo fue muy duro para ella, y la única persona que la quería, se había ido. La única cosa que quedaba de aquella persona, se le perdió, y la niña pensaba con amargura que todos se van, dejándola sola, sin nada que recordar, que pelear o por qué sentirse feliz, a excepción de aquel niño. Ella se bajó de los hombros de la persona que la cargaba, y pudo ver en ese instante cómo colocaban el féretro de aquella persona amada para la niña, pero también pudo ver al niño que la abrazó.

El niño, bufando de cansancio, le mostró feliz el muñeco a la niña, y fue caminando poco a poco, cuando una de aquellas personas le dio un coscorrón y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que la muñeca se estropeara por completo cuando soportó todo el peso del niño.

La niña se quedó paralizada, reafirmando los pensamientos que tenía, y sabiendo, además, que cualquier persona está dispuesta a hacerte sufrir sólo para verte llorar. Fue entonces, que la niña palideció, y decidió que nunca en su vida, jamás dejaría que alguien se metiera con ella, y que jamás lloraría."

* * *

Notas del autor:

¿Será que de verdad sea tan estúpido como pienso? Tratar de escribir para mí es muy tranquilizante, pero para otros es espeluznante, por que nada más piensas en lo que pensarán por tu texto. Pero me dije, no vale la pena ponerse nervioso por algo que está en Internet, total, es muy poco probable que no le agrade a nadie. Así, que pues, ya está. Aunque esto no significa que no me preocupe lo que escribo, aún al contrario, me esfuerzo por hacer algo bueno.

Primer Capítulo.

Difícil, pues, no sabía con qué empezar. Así, buscando, siempre buscando, encontré un tema y una historia que parece no la han explotado tanto como otros modos. Yo creo que esta va a ser la historia que termine primero, puesto que se refiere a un tema bastante loco, como lo es Alicia en el País de la Maravillas y Evangelion.

Ojalá y puedan leerlo tranquilamente, dejar comentarios, y lo que se les ofrezca, total, yo no soy el dueño de los servers. Y de la temática, ojalá y pueda quedar sin moverse la idea que tengo. Esto es nuevo para muchos; siempre estos temas deben dejar algo, lo que sea, almenos eso pienso, puesto que así quiero que sea, se me haría imposible hacer algo que a ustedes les agrade (aunque me agrade a mí) si no me dejan comentarios, así que se los pido de favor. Gracias, y nos estamos viendo.


End file.
